Guardian angel
by Agatha Little
Summary: Chuu is drunk again... and his friend and Rinku take care of him again... but what will she answer to the drunken demon's question?.... Chuu/OC


**Guardian angel**

"Chuu put that bottle down." Akane scolded the drunken demon. "You don't need any more of that."

The woman tried to take the alcohol away from him, but he was too tall. Rinku was the one who asked Akane to help. Chuu got drunk, as always and the boy didn't know what to do with him. After a few tries the woman gave up and let him drink; or so it seemed. A sigh left her lips as she turned to leave. Opening the door she let her pet, a small, white cat demon, Aisu inside her house.

"Go and cool him off a bit." she said to the small demon. "I'll go get the medicine."

With that she left the room. The cat jumped into Chuu's lap and like usually the demon started to pat her head. Aisu's eyes glow in a light blue color as she cooled off the temperature in the room. Rinku shivered, but quickly pulled a blanket over himself. Chuu didn't seem to notice the change as he kept patting the cat's head and drinking. Some noises were heard from the other room before the door opened and Akane walked back with a glass in her right hand. The liquid in the glass looked like water, or to Chuu, like sake.

"Are you still thirsty, dear?" she questioned.

Since his bottle was already empty Chuu took the glass from her hand. She smiled at him sweetly. Rinku didn't understand why she gave him more when just a minute ago she tried to take it away from him. Chuu drank it in one swoop. Akane placed a hand on his face. Less than a second later Chuu closed his eyes and fell forward. She easily caught him and arranged so he was now fully lying on the bed. Rinku, with the blanket still around his figure, walked over to the woman's side.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"He'll sleep for a few hours from the medicine, but when he wakes up he'll be fine." she smiled. "So don't worry and go to bed. I'll watch him. You go catch some sleep as well."

The boy nodded and left the room. Akane pulled a chair next to Chuu's bed and sat down. That night she didn't sleep as she kept watching her friend rest. Hopefully he won't remember his proposal to her that might be a bit too embarrassing since she does have his feelings for the big oaf. She gently caressed his face for a few minutes during the dark hours of the night.

Rinku woke up to the sweet smell of Akane's famous tea. When he reached the kitchen, along with Aisu, a quite big surprise awaited him. The one who was making tea wasn't the medical demon, but Chuu, fully recovered and not even a bit hangover. The boy could hardly choke out a greeting as he took a seat by the table.

"Where's Akane?" he questioned looking around.

"The Sheila is sleeping." Chuu stated. "I found the recipe and thought I'd give it a try."

Rinku was a bit surprised, but he let it go. His friend placed the tea in front of him when the door opened. Akane went and sat down next to the boy. She didn't really know what was happening. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the chair and then she woke up in the bed where Chuu should have been. A yawn left her lips, since she was still tired.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Ya fell asleep, Sheila." Chuu chuckled. "So I put you in the bed."

She didn't say another word, just silently drank her tea. Rinku quickly finished his breakfast and ran outside to play. Akane and Chuu were left alone. He was acting a bit out of character, instead of grabbing a bottle of sake, he too drank tea. The woman was a bit surprised, but she still didn't say a thing. Chuu couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So…" he started. "What's your answer Sheila?"

Akane almost spit out her tea, so he did remember. Just her luck! She slowly looked up at the demon. Sure he was good-looking in his own way, and he was usually a very friendly guy, but Akane never thought that he was actually in love with her. She swallowed hard. It was about time to admit her feelings to him. She glanced away from Chuu. While her thoughts were racing, Chuu kept silent as he waited for her answer. Maybe Rinku was wrong and she doesn't love him back, then again maybe she was just too shy. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. She couldn't strike up a decent sentence. Chuu kept silent, at the moment his only option was to wait patiently. Soon enough a light smile appeared on the female demon's face. She leaned towards him and gently pecked his lips.

"Sure." she kept smiling. "Why not?"

Chuu didn't want to list his bad qualities so he just gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. She instantly relaxed and returned it. Her arms warped around his neck as she sat over into his lap. A minute later Akane pulled away from him and got up to make some normal breakfast. She knew that Chuu will need more food, since a tea won't be enough for a big guy like him.

Smiling Akane tucked Rinku in with the covers. It was a cold winter night and she just had to check up on him. He always kicked the blanket off of himself. The woman smiled to herself before returning to the kitchen where Chuu sat, drinking, though not as much as before. She let out a deep breath as she sat down on the chair next to him. She grabbed the cup and drank the tea in one swoop. He gently placed a hand over hers as a light smile crawled onto his face. He drank the rest of his beer before speaking.

"You should go to bed." he stated. "You look tired, Akane."

The woman sent him a glare before a sigh left her lips. Sure he was right, she was really tired, after all she was on her legs all day long, and in her condition that wasn't really good. But just like always, she couldn't let Chuu and Rinku mess up the place. He gently hugged her and pecked the side of her face.

"Sheila." he chuckled. "Ya should've let us do some cleanin' up too."

Akane rested her head on his shoulder, trying to relax a little bit. It wasn't long ago when she could easily do everything she did that day and still have enough energy to stay up the entire night, but that changed when she got pregnant four months ago. She sent another glare up at her mate.

"You would have just made a bigger mess." she mumbled tiredly.

"Ya know that ya are my guardian angel right, Sheila?" he joked.

She glanced up and kissed his lips before standing up and heading to their bedroom. She winked at him from the door frame and with that she was gone behind the closed door. Chuu smiled to himself as he leaned back on the chair. His life can only go upwards from that point, Rinku, Akane and their soon to be born baby is all he wanted. A minute later he too stood up and went to their room. Akane was already lying in the bed, though she wasn't asleep yet. He crawled next to her and held her close to himself as much as he could. She snuggled close to him with a smile on her face before she fell asleep.


End file.
